A Bee and a Cat
by QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: Sort-of prequel to my future story 'Sting of the Hornet'. Soi Fon is a new member of Squad Five when she's assigned a mission partner from Squad Thirteen. What effect could this first meeting have on the future? AU where Soi Fon never met Yoruichi.


** A/N: This one-shot is a sort-of prequel to my upcoming story 'Sting of the Hornet'. It's the meeting of Soi Fon and her best friend, my OC Sora. If anyone would be interested in reading 'Sting of the Hornet', I should be posting it soon; I'll leave an author's note on this story to warn you people when I do start posting it. Bye!**

_-H-_

"-you'll be sent with a member of Squad Thirteen. She's familiar with the area," explained Captain Aizen, his eyes trained wearily on one of his youngest unseated officers.

"I understand Captain," Soi Fon said, her tone clipped and her eyes shadowed. The teenage girl had graduated from the Shino Academy seven months ago and already she was acting too old for her age, in Aizen's opinion anyway.

Aizen sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling at his subordinate easily. "How many times must I say it? 'Aizen-san' is fine, Soi Fon-chan!" he exclaimed, grinning at his charge's flustered expression.

Soi Fon fought down the blush that tried to sneak its way onto her face. "C-Captain, I asked you not to call me that!" she said, clearly embarrassed.

Aizen chuckled, shaking his head. "Ah yes, I forgot. Sorry about that. Ah, here we are!" he said as a girl about Soi Fon's age skidded to a halt outside the office's open doors, practically falling over as she changed directions to enter the room.

"Yo, I'm here Aizen!" she said, saluting hurriedly, her midnight-blue hair disheveled in its ponytail and her shihakusho rumpled.

Soi Fon's eyes lit up with confusion, completely flabbergasted at the girl's blatant disregard for authority and simply addressing the captain like he was an unseated officer. Soi Fon could immediately feel a deep anger beginning to boil up inside her, her face twisting into a frown of disapproval.

"Yes, hello Sora-chan. Soi Fon, this is Sora Tsukiakari of Squad Thirteen. She'll be your partner on the mission. Sora, this is Soi Fon," he said, making quick introductions and gesturing to each girl in turn.

"Hiya!" Sora said, offering her right hand and grinning widely, her golden eyes sparkling with mirth and mischief.

Soi Fon remained stoic, lifting up her own right hand and shaking Sora's. "Hello," she said, tone polite and cool.

Sora wrinkled her nose, spinning to look at Aizen directly. "Gah! Did you have to give me such a stick-in-the-mud for a partner?!" she exclaimed, her mouth turned into a pout.

Soi Fon drew back, mouth slightly agape in shock as she tried to think of a response.

Aizen quickly intervened, his hands waving in a warning sign to Sora. "Ah, Sora-chan, you really shouldn't talk that way to Soi Fon-san! The Fon clan is a middle-class noble family, and they should be treated with respect; right Soi Fon-san?" he asked, smiling sheepishly at his subordinate.

Soi Fon simply sniffed and looked away.

Sora groaned before rolling her eyes and snapping, "Fine, whatever! Can we just get going please?!"

Soi Fon glared at the girl once again as Aizen sighed. "Yes, yes, you may go now. Eliminate any hollows you find and report back in as soon as you're done," he said.

"Yes sir!" said Soi Fon, saluting quickly.

"Sure thing," sighed Sora, giving a lazy two-fingered salute before she and the ebony-haired girl beside her both walked out of the room.

_-H-_

"So, how long have you been a member of Squad Five?" Sora asked as she ducked a tree branch. The duo had both been sent to a forested area in Rukongai, scouting out areas where hollows had been reported recently. Sora had gotten bored within the first five minutes, and resorted to asking her assignment partner questions.

"Seven months," Soi Fon answered, jumping over a fallen tree without breaking a sweat.

"Really? Cool. I've been with Squad Thirteen for….. ah, a year and a half now, I believe. Have you reached shikai yet?" Sora asked.

"No," said Soi Fon.

"Oh. Neither have I. I swear, my zanpakuto is deliberately trying to piss me off! She's such a jerk! She keeps on ragging on me, calling me names and making fun of my hands. It's not _my _damn fault a hollow decided to snack on my finger!" Sora snarled, waving her left hand around, frustrated, and Soi Fon noticed for the first time that she only had nine fingers; her left ring finger was gone, nothing but a meager stump.

"Oh…. That sucks," said Soi Fon, trying to remain polite to her partner.

"Yeah, I know. I hate it! Anyway, what about your zanpakuto? Are they any better than mine?" Sora asked, a curious smile on her face as she vaulted over several fallen branches.

Soi Fon pursed her lips, her hand clenching on her zanpakuto's hilt. "She seems alright. She doesn't insult me or anything, but she's standing on the other side of this huge plain. There's this really loud buzzing sound coming from all over, so whenever I try to hear her it gets drowned out. And I can't get across the plain either; wind always comes and knocks me over every time I try. I can't even see her correctly; I think she wears a black kimono, with some yellow patterns on it. But from what I can see of her, she's really pretty," she said quietly, her gray eyes taking on a wistful look.

Sora whistled. "Sounds awesome! I just hope my zanpakuto learns to be nicer to me sometime soon!" she said, grinning a little.

Before Soi Fon could reply, there was a bloodcurdling roar on the wind, stopping both Soul Reapers in their tracks.

"Sounds like a big one," Soi Fon observed, turning in the direction the howl came from and drawing her zanpakuto with one hand.

"Yep. Sounds like fun," said Sora, cracking her knuckles before she too drew her sword.

Suddenly, the clearing they had stopped in was flooded with reiatsu, and at least a dozen lower class D hollows surrounded the pair, howling and snarling.

Sora whistled again. "My, you're all a bunch of ugly ones, aren't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get distracted!" Soi Fon snapped at her.

"I won't , I won't, geez!" Sora spat back, rolling her eyes in exasperation, "You're such a party pooper!"

The hollows began to advance slowly, gnashing their teeth viciously.

"Hey Soi Fon! Let's make this interesting, shall we?" asked Sora, glancing over her shoulder and grinning at her partner.

"Interesting how?" asked Soi Fon, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Let's make this a wager! The one who kills the most hollows gets to report back to Captain Aizen!" Sora said.

"And what does the loser have to do?" asked Soi Fon distrustfully, looking over her shoulder to stare at her partner quizzically.

"The loser has to go buy the celebratory sake!" Sora exclaimed before leaping forward to meet one hollow head on, laughing her head off while she forced it back.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes as she too charged forward. "I don't drink sake," she muttered under her breath.

_-H-_

**A/N: Suckish ending? I know. :( Oh well! I might write a few more one-shots for this AU before I start posting 'Sting of the Hornet', but that just depends on what you people think! And tell me if you'd like to know more about 'Sting of the Hornet'!  
~Persephone**


End file.
